Don't even go there Unless you want me to tell you about my life…
by elfqueen13
Summary: Sooo, Harry thinks his life was ruined 'cause of a prophecy? He's got nothing on Percy.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON

PS: It was actually for a school assignment that was inspired by a meme. Enjoy!

In a white-walled room in the middle of nowhere, there were two boys, both aged 17 years old and with a stack of books each.

"Harry Potter," said the first, sticking out his hand. He was fairly tall, kind of skinny, and had messy black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar over his right eye.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Yes, the sea god," returned the other, shaking the proffered hand. Percy was slightly taller than Harry, and one could tell that he was well exercised (sword-fighting; battling Titans, monsters, and Giants; and fulfilling prophecies does wonders). He had black hair and sea-green eyes.

Suddenly, a sheet of paper fluttered down from the ceiling. Percy picked it up and read, "You are both here to share information about your lives. Signed- The Almighty Fates."

"Hmmm… my life. Oh, got it. My whole life was turned into a nightmare because of a darn prophecy, can you even **believe** that?" ranted Harry.

"Don't even **go** there. Unless you want me to tell you about **my **life…" droned Percy, holding up a hand.

*Flashback*

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

*End Flashback*

"That was the one I got when I was 12…"

*Flashback*

_You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,_

_You shall find what you seek and make it your own,_

_But despair for your life entombed within stone,_

_And fail without friends, to fly home alone._

*End Flashback*

"Okay, that one wasn't mine, but I helped..."

*Flashback*

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

*End Flashback*

"I was one of the five mentioned in there…"

*Flashback*

_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

_The Child of Athena's final stand._

_Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

_And lose a love to worse than death._

*End Flashback*

"I delved in the darkness of the endless maze, so check..."

*Flashback*

_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

*End Flashback*

"Said Half-Blood turned out to be me..."

*Flashback*

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

*End Flashback*

"I'm one of the Seven. I suppose I should mention some other prophecies that a couple of friends of mine got…"

*Flashback*

_Child of Lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash, through Hera's rage._

*End Flashback*

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter got that. It was for him; Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus; and Piper MacLean, daughter of Aphrodite…"

*Flashback*

_Go to Alaska._

_Find Thanatos and free him._

_Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die."_

*End Flashback*

"Mars, god of War, told his son Frank Zhang that, for his quest with me and Hazel Levesque. The only bit of an actual prophecy we got, though…"

*Flashback*

_To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown._

_Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown._

*End Flashback*

"Son of Neptune, Poseidon's Roman form, that's me. Oh, and my friend Annabeth got this prophecy, which was fulfilled just before the two of us fell into Tartarus, the most horrifying, darkest, and deepest area of the Underworld…"

*Flashback*

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

_Twins snuff out the angel's breath,_

_Who holds the key to endless death._

_Giants' bane stands gold and pale,_

_Won through pain from a woven jail."_

*End Flashback*

"Sooo, yeah. That's more or less it," finished Percy. "You were saying?"

Harry just stared. Like this:

O_O


End file.
